Return to Belli Castle
by Kamey the Jester
Summary: When Fiona's daughter gets taken back to Belli castle she will have to face the toughest challenge of her life.


**Chapter one: Back to the start**

**My mother once told me a story a long time ago about a castle, and a princess who was kidnapped. When the poor princess was taken, the evil people who lived there tried to kill her. Needless to say the princess escaped, but no longer was she a princess, she had become a woman.**

**But we all know an ending to any fairy tale says "happily ever after." Well, this story is not over yet.**

**My name is Hailey Belli, and that princess was my mother. When my mother first told me the story I was only but seven years old. Now I'm eighteen years old, the very exact age my mother was when she was kidnapped. Now I myself am trapped in a castle. Let me explain.**

**It all started a day ago when I was getting ready to go spend the weekend with my boyfriend (Rick). We were going to a Halloween party.**

"**Honey!" My mother called from downstairs, "Rick is here, hurry up!" **

"**Coming in just a second mom!" I called staring into a mirror making sure I looked decent. There was a knock on my door and I turned and finished putting my last earring on. "Come in." I called out. The door opened and Rick walked in with flowers and a smile. I smiled warmly back at him. It was good to see his happy old face.**

"**I brought you some flowers." he said as he handed them to me. I giggled and gave Rick a big hug.**

"**I missed you." I sighed. **

"**Me too." Rick replied back. I let go of Rick and walked over to grab my bag on my bed. Next to my bag I saw a folded up, medieval-looking outfit, and a pair of boots on the floor.**

'_**I never remember buying any of this.' **_**I thought to myself. **_**'Mother..' **_**I thought to myself thinking my mom had bought it for my Halloween party.**

**I quickly stuffed the boots and outfit into my bag and walked over to Rick.**

"**We ready?" I asked him smiling. Rick, still having his typical never-ending smile, nodded, and grabbed me by the hand and we were off to his car.**

**We had already been on the road for 3 hours and we finally got to a big gate that stood twenty feet tall. Rick parked his car by the side of the road. As Rick got out of the car he walked over to my side and opened the car door for me (such a gentlemen). "You get changed into your costume, I will change after you." Rick said. I changed into my costume my mother left for me, and then Rick changed into his Jack Sparrow costume.**

"**How do I look?" Rick asked.**

"**Like a hundred buck." I replied, Rick paused.**

"**I was supposed to be Jack Sparrow...not one hundred dollars!" Rick said in a playful way. I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.**

**Rick and I walked over to the gate as it opened itself, and as we entered we saw my friends: James and Jamey (they are twins), Kamey, and David.**

"**Hailey!" Sixteen-year-old Kamey yelled, running and hugging me. She was dressed as a black and green jester with a three point hat topped with bells. James was dressed as Lock, Jamey was dressed as Shock, and David was dressed as Barrel.**

"**Hi everyone!" I yelled as Kamey stopped hugging me. Kamey guided me to the others as Rick followed shortly behind.**

"**You know," James started "I was just asking if we were the only ones here for this party."**

"**I know, right?" Jamey continued. "I am starving. When do we eat?"**

"**I came prepared." David took out a lollipop and started sucking on it. Rick looked at me and then at the door that we were standing by.**

"**I will be the one to knock," I said looking at Rick. I knocked on the door. Kamey hid behind my back, her hands on my shoulders looking over me from behind. I knocked again and the door opened slowly, everyone pausing and exchanging looks at each other. I was the first to enter along with Kamey still hanging onto my back. Rick followed in along with James, Jamey and David. As everyone entered, the doors behind us slammed and locked behind us, everyone of us jumped.**

"**Hailey I'm scared," Kamey exclaimed. David walked over to Kamey and held her.**

"**I'll protect you Kam." David reassured. I looked back at David and Kamey and smiled.**

"**Come on, mates." Rick said trying his best to impersonate Jack Sparrow as he walked up some set of stairs.**

**As we followed our dear **_**Captain **_**I felt a sudden shock of cold air coming.**

"**Is it cold in here?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and shook their heads. We soon got to a long hallway which led to a nursery, Kamey walked over to a rocking chair with a little doll in it. Scary enough, the chair was rocking.**

"**This is very weird!" Kamey said picking up the doll, "This is me!" Kamey said showing the doll to everyone, and true enough it was Kamey in her costume. But what got me was the face on the doll, because it was smiling diabolically. David then rushed to Kamey, grabbed the doll from her and sat the doll back on the rocking chair.**

"**Oh, don't worry, Kamey, I'm sure it's not you," David said in an attempt to soothe Kamey's nerves. "It's just some generic jester doll that happens to be dressed similar to you." Kamey looked at David, still upset.**

"**But I made up this character! What are the odds **_**this **_**jester doll would also have the exact same outfit as I have?" Kamey asked. It was a good question! While everyone paused, another door opened, but this time a huge man in dirty clothes with metal cuffs on his wrists walked in.**

"**DOLLY!" The huge man yelled, falling to his knees.**

**Chapter Two: Kamey the Jester.**

**Everyone looked at the huge man as he was making strange noises.**

"**Who are you?" I asked the man, but he did not answer me. He just stared at me. He looked very child-like. James and Jamey walked over to Kamey, David, and Rick. I was left standing alone close to the huge man.**

"**Are you hurt?" I asked him, but still no answer. Kamey saw another doll, pretty and big. Kamey grabbed the doll and handed it to the huge man.**

"**Is this your dolly?" Kamey asked, giving the huge man the doll. The huge man took the doll from Kamey and smiled.**

"**Kamey," David called out, slowly making a gesture for Kamey to come back over. Before Kamey could make her move, the huge man swung his big arms around Kamey. Throwing her over his shoulder, the huge man ran right through us, throwing us to the floor like bowling pins. We were all knocked half-unconscious. As I laid there unable to get up, I could hear a slight yell.**

**Before long we all managed to get up, and I could still hear the yell in my head.**

"**What happened?!" David yelled.**

"**I don't know. That...thing just ran off with Kamey!" Jamey said as she picked herself up. **

"**We need to find her!" David demanded. I looked out the door where the man came from.**

"**Hey," I started. "Check this out." Everyone followed me as we walked over to a huge indoor balcony. I walked over to an area where there were knights propped up against the wall and weapons mounted on racks. It looked like a museum.**

"**Weapons." Rick said, breaking the silence. Rick walked over to a sword and picked it up. "These are real!" James walked over to a single-handed flail and picked it up. **

"**Rick's right." James said holding out the flail. David walked over, Jamey and I at his back as he picked up an axe.**

"**Well, we have weapons." David said, looking at me. Jamey walked over to a knight and took a spiked club from the knight's hands. As she pulled the club the knight toppled over causing all the other knights to crash loudly like metal dominos.**

"**Run!" Rick cried as we all took off running through another door leading to another balcony. Some of the balcony had collapsed. Rick walked further and noticed a ladder.**

"**C'mon!" Rick said as he stuck his sword in a sheath he found. Everyone including me scurried up the ladder as fast as possible and crossed a bridge that was just to the left of us. As we crossed the bridge we heard a laughter coming from the door just in front of us.**

"**That sounded like Kamey," Jamey said. We all rushed through the door and zoomed past yet another set of stairs only to see Kamey. She was hopping on large stones with weird symbols on them. To top things off, she was singing.**

"**Around, around my box will turn, now watch the box go! As it finishes everyone look, alas watch it blow! My beautiful box, shiny and red, it's attraction will spread, as you get closer it gets in your head, boom, now your dead!" She sang to the tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel.' She soon turned to us and she had a demonic smile about her. "Welcome back!" Kamey exclaimed. "Did ya miss me!?"**

**Everyone paused as Kamey did a flip off the stone block and landed perfectly on her feet.**

"**Kamey?" David asked. Kamey just started laughing in a demented way as she skipped over to us.**

"**It's not just Kamey, you silly." Kamey started. "It's Kamey the Jester." Everyone looked at Kamey in awe. Kamey was not acting like herself, not at all. Kamey took out a jack-in-the-box and winded it up till she couldn't wind it anymore. The box started playing a tune.**

"**Around, around my box will turn, now watch the box go! As it finishes everyone look, alas watch it blow! My beautiful box, shiny and red, it's attraction will spread, as you get closer it gets in your head, boom, now your dead!" Kamey said with a smile as the box stopped turning. A big explosion of smoke engulfed the room, choking us. As the smoke disappeared I looked over to where Kamey was but she was now gone. The box, however, was still there, though what had popped out of it was a white flag, and it read '**_**BOOM**_**.' As we all looked around for Kamey we could hear her demonic laugh and the jingle of the many bells on her jester outfit.**

"**Hey, over here!" Kamey yelled from the top of another set of stairs, near another door. She was looking down at us with an evil smile. But just as quick as she appeared, she disappeared off through the other door. **


End file.
